I'm Hyuuga Hinata
by blackexecutioner
Summary: Hinata's life has gone down the drain. She's lost the will to live because of the things she's seen recently. But she's not alone. Someone else shares her pain.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hokage-sama?" Hinata's timid voice rang through the other side of the Hokage's office doors. Shizune was at home sick, and Sakura was sent on an important mission earlier that day, so nobody was at the front desk. "Hokage-sama?" She heard a loud moan from the other side of the door. Taking all the courage in her body, and praying that the Hokage wouldn't kill her for her intrusion, she opened the door to see something that scared her worse than anything she ever encountered in her life as a kunoichi. She saw Naruto, the one that she had always had feelings for, the one that she admired from afar, the one that she would get her courage from, and the one that would probably never return her feelings because of his love for an uninterested Sakura, was between the Hokage's legs with his face buried deep within her sweet spot. Tsunade was receiving great pleasure from the hyperactive ninja, and made it known with many slow and fast moans.

"Oh, Naruto," said Tsunade. "I don't know how you've gotten so good at this." She took a deep breath in and out and continued tasting Naruto's member.

"I learned from the best when it comes to stuff like this." Naruto's muffled response brought Hinata to tears. They were still in the act of having oral sex with each other, and they didn't even stop to recognize Hinata's presence in the room. She was frozen in the same spot, the scene before her rapidly playing through her mind over and over again in the span of milliseconds. She put her hands together to try to release any kind of genjutsu that may have been placed on her, but nothing worked. It was real. She was really seeing the person that she admired having sex with the Hokage, and her body wouldn't take her away. She froze up at the wrong moment, because her body made her witness this act for a whole 10 minutes. 10 minutes of seeing her beloved Naruto giving oral pleasure to the Hokage. 10 minutes of hearing Tsunade reach multiple orgasms. 10 minutes of hearing Naruto come to his orgasm at least 6 times. 10 minutes of hearing all the things that Hinata wished that Naruto would tell her in her dreams. 10 minutes of seeing Naruto do all the stuff that she wished that he would do to her. For Hinata, it seemed as if those 10 minutes lasted for an eternity. When they changed positions, and Naruto was ready to thrust his member into Tsunade's awaiting love box, Tsunade quickly pushed Naruto off of her and covered herself up. Naruto gently grabbed onto her and started rubbing her breasts. "Tsunade, what's wrong?" She gave him another push off of her and pointed to the door.

"Hinata… Hinata caught us…" Tsunade was as pale as Hinata normally is, but today, Hinata was redder than a lobster, not because she was embarrassed to have walked in on a situation like this, but because the one person she had practically wasted 13 years of her life on was having sex with another woman, and her anger was beyond it's boiling point.

"Don't worry about Hinata. She's not going to do anything about this." Hinata stormed out of the office with tears in her eyes. Naruto formed a Kage Bunshin to close the door behind her, and before he was about to dispel the clone, Tsunade nibbled on his ear and traced a kiss down his neckline.

"Can you make another one so all my holes can be filled?" In an instant, another clone was standing in the room, smiling at Tsunade's naked body.

"I was just thinking about doing that." Naruto smirked and the trio moved in to finish what they started on Tsunade. And it was on this day that the Hyuuga heiress that held strong feelings for only one person died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata was pissed. She was pissed beyond belief, and she was also depressed. She quit her job as a shinobi and locked herself in her room. She ordered servants to bring her meals at odd times of the day and night, and she began to start eating more. On quiet days, the servants in the Branch house could hear her crying softly to herself while mumbling Naruto's name to herself. Neji came to her door and asked her why she gave up her job as a shinobi, and she told him the exact same thing that she had said for the past 3 weeks: "I can't work under someone that is so disturbing that she would defile the values of the Hidden Leaf village." Neji asked her what she meant by that, and Hinata would stay silent after telling him that. He tried for a few days of activating his Byakugan to see Hinata's condition, but his eyes were always overwhelmed by a quadruple layered genjutsu that could only be broken from the inside. He silently cursed under his breath for letting Hinata be taught by a genjutsu master. He was about to activate his Byakugan again, but he caught his mistake and stopped himself.

_"I've been around Naruto for too long. His stupidity is starting to rub of on me."_ Neji stopped to catch the small moment of déjà vu involving him repeating his actions for two days every week. _"What makes me think she's going to have it down now? If she hasn't taken it down any other time, why check on it now?"_ He walked onwards towards his room. Inside her room, Hinata was still being tortured by the act that took place three weeks ago. Each time the flashback occurred, she would try to release it as if she were caught in a strong genjutsu, but she was stuck with the horrible reality of her life. She no longer had Naruto in her life. He was the Hokage's property, and due to her strange eating habits, she had gained a bunch of weight and didn't bother exercising to lose it. She didn't care. She wanted her formerly close-to-perfect body to be his, and his alone, but now that he was Tsunade's boytoy, she didn't care about it. She went into her bathroom and grabbed the razor that was lying around on the sink. She took the sharp blade and ran it across her inner left thigh. She felt pleasure from the blood that was trickling between her legs. She felt like she was on top of the world. She proceeded to cut her inner right thigh to make the blood flow even. She brought the blade to her wrists and proceeded to slit them both, watching the blood trickle into her hands and stain up her carpet. She put the razor blade down and used her chakra to heal her wounds. Within seconds, her body was to the point where it was like she never cut herself at all. Her medical jutsu only left faint scarring at the places where she was cut at. If she couldn't have Naruto in her life, then the pain that she suffered while she thought about him would satisfy her greatly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata wasn't the only one that was going through a state of depression in the Hidden Leaf village. Akimichi Chouji was also suffering from depression, but unlike Hinata, he kept his pain hidden. Even while he trained with his father, Chouza, he was still reminded of what he recently lost to the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. His teammate and long time crush, Yamanaka Ino was drunk along with her longtime friend, Sakura after a successful mission together. The frog hermit caught the two together walking drunkenly in the street, on the exact same night that he was about to ask Ino out on a date. He used the special soldier pills to get his weight down, and he was ready for Ino to finally accept him. When he approached Ino and Sakura, he saw that she was hugged up all on the Sannin, complimenting him on a lot of things, and questioning him about the size of his penis. Jiraiya gave Ino and Sakura some strong sake and kissed both of the young girls on the street, and in public. He proceeded to feel on them as the friends kissed each other, leading them towards a nearby inn. The events happened a couple days ago, but they still were fresh in his mind.

"Chouji, pay attention to what's going on with your training!!" His father yelled out to get his head cleared. Chouji snapped to his senses and saw that Shikaku had him trapped in the Shadow Imitation Jutsu. He tried to expand his body to counteract the jutsu, but he wasn't just dealing with Shikamaru, and he wasn't dealing with someone that was going to give up any moment. He was locked in it.

"Shadow Imitation Jutsu… successful" Shikaku's grip was tight on Chouji. He was stuck, both physically, and mentally.

"Hey, go easy on the boy. He's not me."

"I am going easy on him. He's not trying so hard, that's his problem." He released his jutsu from Chouji and laid his body down in the grass. "Let's rest for today. The clouds look good at this time of the day."

_"He's just like his son, but he knew that Chouji wasn't going to be all into the training today, especially with the whole Ino situation still lingering in his mind."_ He laid in the grass beside his teammate. "The clouds do look good today." Chouji took it upon himself to go take a shower from his training through the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hinata!!" Hizashi knocked on his niece's door. "Can I please come in and talk to you?"

"No!! I don't feel like talking to anyone!!"

"Not even your favorite uncle?"

"You're my only uncle, but I don't feel like talking about what happened."

"Please? I think you might feel better about it once you talk it out with someone." There was a long silence before he heard her say "Release!" undoing the genjutsu. She unlocked the door and opened it for her uncle. He came in and saw that she was wearing a black kimono with red trim. "You haven't worn that since your mother's funeral. You were a little kid then. It's hard to believe you can still fit into that."

"I… I had to modify it so it could fit me now. Kurenai-sensei taught me how to sew, so I did it in my free time." She sat down on her bed while her uncle sat in a nearby chair

"I had just gotten back from a mission to the Grass country earlier today, and Neji told me about what happened while I was gone. What is this all about? Is this over that boy you like, Naruto?" She nodded her head. "What happened? Did you tell him how you felt about him?"

"No, I didn't. I… I…" She looked at her uncle and saw that he was staring at her, listening to what she was saying. "I caught him and the Hokage in the act of having sex." Tears were coming down her face as the images of that day came back to her. "I couldn't believe that he would do something like that to her. I wanted him to do that to me. I always fantasized about him doing those things to me, and saying what he said to her."

"It's going to be okay, but you need to try to get over him. There are more guys out there besides Naruto. You just need to find one that's single. What about the Uchiha brothers?"

"Sasuke has Sakura chasing after him, and Itachi… I don't know if he'd like someone with my new body type. I'll keep him in mind, but I'm thinking that it might just be a lost cause."

"Your teammates, Kiba and Shino. Wouldn't they be suitable for you?"

"No! They're like my brothers, and there are things about them that I can't accept. Kiba stinks. His odor is just too strong for me to stand. That's why Shino and I don't talk much around him. Even Kurenai-sensei wanted to sit him down and give him a bath. Shino… well… I know that he likes me, but he's too… creepy. His bugs are helpful, but I can't stand to be around them when we're not on a mission or training."

"I'm not suggesting this one, but Rock Lee… I just wouldn't see him with any female. I'm just seeing him with a guy… named Gai." Hinata laughed at her uncle's joke. "I mean, what kind of girl would be interested in a guy who screams out another guy's name, hugs the guy, then cries to a sunset made from a genjutsu? Plus, look at the thick eyebrows and the weird bowl cut he has. Trust me, if you don't want to listen to that, which I know you are, but I'm going to say this anyway, he's another Naruto, minus the ninjutsu. Anyway, the last people on the list are Shikamaru and Chouji, and I don't know if either one of them have their eyes on anyone else besides Ino. Maybe you could start dating older people."

"Like Kakashi-sensei?"

"Unlike Kakashi-sensei. I don't want you to end up with super pervert."

"I'm not even thinking about him. I just said the first name that came to mind, and he's one of the few single Jounins here."

"Okay, I've just changed my mind. Don't date older people. Just find someone out there in or around your age group."

"Alright."

"I just have to know a few more things. How in the world did you get fatter in 3 weeks if you didn't leave your room and nobody saw you?"

"I had a servant bring me food through a hole in the wall whenever I wanted it."

"At least you're looking healthier now that you have a little bit more meat on your bones. I hate the way my brother treats you. Why did you quit being a shinobi?"

"The Hokage screwed Naruto in her office, and I didn't want to see her, or hear about anything that she wanted to say. I didn't want to leave the village, so I shut myself in here, away from everyone."

"What do you think you would be doing now if I didn't live to see you grow up over these past 17 years?"

"I probably wouldn't talk to people very much. I still would've been too shy to speak to anyone besides my teammates. What does that have to do with anything that has been going on with my life?"

"It really has nothing to do with you, I just wanted to know what I've done for you in your life. Please, try to get out of here, and don't try to spend your entire life inside moping over a guy that's taken by a woman that's… older than me. Eww." Hinata laughed and hugged her uncle as he got ready to leave the room.

"I'm going to try to find someone. I'll try to open my world up to other people besides Naruto."

"That's good for you, now get out there and find your new love." He left her room and she put the genjutsu back up.

"_I'll be ready to search tomorrow… after I finish the gallon of ice cream in my fridge."

* * *

_

Wow. The first story I've written with Hizashi, Neji's father in it. He's alive, and he's the one that Hinata trusts her life to. He's like a brother figure to her, that's why she's comfortable talking to him about sex and things like that. Please, tell me if you liked it!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chouji knew that he couldn't mope around forever, so he did something positive to take his mind off of his situation: He went to Ichiraku's Ramen and ate to his heart's content. He hated the fact that one of the young daughters of the owner of the BBQ Shack fell ill, and had to close the shop until she got better, but he still had a heart for Ichiraku. When he got finished with his 16th bowl of ramen, he saw Naruto walk into the restaurant and sit next to him.

"Chouji, it's been a long time since I've seen you," said Naruto.

"I could say the same thing for you." When Ayame came for their orders, Chouji ordered 6 more bowls or ramen while Naruto started off with 5. She went back to get her dad to make the orders. "How have things been for you lately?"

"They've been pretty easy for me so far. I haven't had any trouble, and I've just been enjoying being a ninja of Konoha." He thought back to his nights and days with his secret lover, Tsunade. "How about you? What's been going on with your life? Any good missions?"

"Yeah, a few good missions here and there, otherwise some of them were a waste of my time. I tried to ask Ino to go out with me a few days ago, and it didn't go so well." Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course it wasn't going to go well. You know as well as I do that she doesn't go for your type. Even if you use your family's pills to make yourself slimmer, your family has to eat a lot to gather chakra, and I don't think that she wants to watch you stuff your face while she's on a date with you." The tension within Naruto's body eased up as he finished. He could feel a sharp murderous intent next to him at the mention of "your type," but the way he phrased the sentence saved him from a near death state by an Akimichi.

"I guess you're right. My family eats a lot, and for someone as skinny as her, it'd be hard to get used to seeing a lot of people eating enormous amounts of food. I just need to try to open up and find other girls that would be interested in me for my personality, and not my looks."

"How about trying to get with Anko?"

"NO!" Chouji thought about it for a minute. "Why was Anko the first name you came up with?"

"Because I think." Chouji started laughing at Naruto's statement, then stopped when he saw that Naruto didn't join him in the light-hearted laughter.

"I don't think you're dumb or anything like that. Unpredictable, yes, but you're far from dumb. I still want to know why Anko was the first name that came from you."

"It's not much to think about. She's single, and that's made blatantly obvious by her behavior. She also needs someone good like you to take care of her and make her settle down."

"No she doesn't, Naru-chan." The conversation-piece of the moment appeared behind Naruto and started licking on his neck, making him let out a low moan. "Anko needs to be free, so she can do things to people to relieve them of the stresses of daily life. Anko needs space. Anko needs…"

"Someone just as crazy as her?" Naruto tried laughing at his joke, but he felt two sets of hands gripping his now erect member within his pants.

"Great joke, but don't make jokes like that when I've got you like this. You may think that I've got both of my hands on your dick, but two of these hands holding onto little Naruto are a couple of shadow snakes that could make you lose this precious thing, and one of my free hands is holding a kunai to it as well to make sure it's not going to exist if the snakes don't do their job."

"What about your other hand?"

"My other hand is resting comfortably on your dick, caught in the middle of a compromising situation: should I admire the length of this thing and rub it until you blow your whole load into an awaiting mouth…" Naruto heard her lips smack behind his head and jerked a little bit when she felt her give a little rub to little Naruto. "Should I take you right now and see if you're worth your claim as one of the greatest ninja in Konoha…" She gave a couple more rubs to little Naruto, making the owner lay his head back with a low moan/growl and his eyes rolled back.

"S-S-Stop thaaaaaattttt!! We're in puuuuuubliiiiiccccc!!"

"I don't care. We know Anko's crazy enough to have wild monkey sex in public." Upon hearing that, Chouji, who was being ignored for the most part, gave a small laugh, not only because Anko kept referring to herself in third person, but because he saw a funny vision of Naruto and Anko having wild monkey sex in the middle of Ichiraku's. "Or should I just leave you my phone number, house key, and my panties and see if you're man enough to tame the dangerous Anko?" With that, she was gone in a flash, and sitting on the counter in front of Naruto were the items that she mentioned: a piece of paper with her phone number written on it in purple ink, a key with a purple keychain, and a pair of purple panties that were soaked from Anko's previous dampness. He looked at his pants to zip them up, and found a small note in his lap.

"_Naru-chan, _

_Take my offer, or else the entire village will find out the hard way about your secret affair with the Hokage. Your scent and taste gives you away._

_Mistress Anko. P.S: Make sure you have plenty of stamina. We're going for a long time!"_

At the sight of this, his face turned pale as a cloud as he zipped his pants and carefully put the note in his pocket.

"Naruto, that was weird," said Chouji. "I think you better take those things before you freak out Ayame any more." Ayame came to their area with their food and cautiously put their ramen in front or beside them, in Naruto's case.

"Huh?" He looked up and saw Ayame looking at him with a weird look. "Oh, sure." Naruto had no choice but to put the soaked panties in his pockets, along with the key and the number. "Ayame, are you single, or taken?"

"I'm taken," said Ayame with a blush on her face. "Kiba's taken a liking to me, and I decided to give him a chance. He may stink really badly, but he's a really sweet guy when you get over all of that."

"Well, Chouji, how about Ten-" Chouji held up one hand to stop Naruto.

"No. She wouldn't let go of Neji, even if the end of the universe as we know it came to an end."

"I think that the universe may have come to an end." Chouji gave Naruto a surprised look.

"Really? What's going on between the picture perfect couple of Konoha?"

"Neji got drunk one night, and when they were making love, Neji let it slip that he was taking an interest in his cousin Hanabi, and not just a family interest. He admitted to her that they already had sex before, and Tenten wasn't as interesting as Hanabi when it came to different things to do during sex."

"But Hanabi's just 12 years old!! She shouldn't be having sex at that age!! How does someone tell their 12 year old cousin to have sex with them?"

"I… don't know, and really don't care. After hearing about that, I heard that Tenten was dating Shino, but that's another matter all in itself."

"Hmm… Let's move away from Neji's relationship problems and try to find more single girls. Do you think Sakura-"

"Workaholic, and she's still chasing Sasuke."

"Still? After all of these years of him saying no?" Naruto nodded his head.

"I knew I wasn't going to fit anywhere in her life, other than the second friend that she can run to when something's bothering her."

"_At least he's over his constant rejection by her."_ Chouji thought of different girls that he could possibly be with. "We've crossed out Anko, Ayame, Sakura, Tenten, and indirectly crossed out Hanabi. Who else is left?"

Naruto had to think for a minute before speaking again, and his form of thinking involved starting on his first bowl of ramen and finishing it in a minute. "There's the purple-haired ANBU chick, but from what I heard, she wasn't going to try to date another man after Hayate's death." He started on his second bowl, while Chouji started on one of his bowls. "Temari of the Sand has Shikamaru, no matter what anyone says." A few more lifts and drops of the chopsticks and both Naruto and Chouji were even at two bowls. Naruto was only slightly surprised that Chouji had finished his first and second bowls in the same amount of time that he finished his second bowl. "You could try Shizune…"

"But neither one of us knows if she's strictly lesbian, or she's bisexual. We do know that Kurenai is bisexual, because she is either seen with Shizune or Asuma-sensei."

"Man, that Asuma is a lucky man." Chouji nodded in agreement. "Did you think about the daughters of the BBQ Shack's owner?"

"16, 14, 13, 9, 7, 6, 4, and 2. They're good looking and all, but I don't think that the oldest two would be interested in someone like me. They're like Ino clones, minus the looks. The attitudes are to similar to her." Naruto took a moment to start on his third bowl of ramen, when he thought of something interesting.

"The BBQ Shack's owner has a lot of daughters. Does he have any sons?"

"Yeah, an 19 year old, and a 12 year old. You actually know one of the sons very well. His name's Udon."

"Oh. I was wondering whose family he was from. He'd always be seen around your cousin Moegi, and I don't think I ever saw him go home." Within a few seconds, Naruto's third bowl was finished, and Chouji had finished his fifth bowl. _"I know I eat fast, but that's just way too fast for me to keep up with. Is he dumping it all in his mouth and swallowing it whole?"_

"Besides the no-name people in this town, the last girl left is… Hinata."

"Who?" Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by the mention of a name.

"Hinata." Naruto thought of what happened a few weeks ago when she walked in on his lovemaking session with Tsunade.

"Well, she might be available. I seriously wonder why she'd faint every time I came somewhere near her." Chouji gave him a hard look, then started eating on his last bowl of ramen. "What was with that look?" Chouji ignored him and kept eating. "Well? Tell me!! Why did you look at me like that?" Chouji's bowl was emptied in a couple seconds, and he gave Naruto the same look that he previously gave him.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Didn't know what?"

"You didn't know that she has the biggest crush on you, and it was obvious to everyone in the village, except for you." The image of Hinata leaving the Hokage's office with tears in her eyes came to his mind, and he realized that she was crying because she saw her crush with someone else.

"How… how long has she had a… crush on me?"

"13 years, 2 months…" Kiba's voice came from behind Naruto on his left.

"24 days, 3 hours, and 38 minutes," said Shino from his right side. Naruto turned to the two people who appeared behind him.

"How long were you two there?" Kiba and Shino gave each other a look before answering.

"Since we heard the line, 'I seriously wonder why she'd faint every time I came somewhere near her,'" said Shino in a monotone voice.

"We knew there was only one person that fainted around you, so we decided to get in this bit of conversation about our Hinata," Kiba added.

"So, she wasn't sick when she fainted around me?"

"No." Shino's response to Naruto's question was quick and to the point. "She was shy to be around you." Naruto could feel something hitting him in the stomach, like a jackhammer. A fiery hot jackhammer.

"And every time she fainted, it was because of her shyness, and it was her body's way of reacting to her shyness?"

"Yeah," said Chouji. The jackhammer feeling in Naruto's stomach didn't ease up; it got stronger with each second.

"She's been watching me for over 13 years, and couldn't come to me and tell me how she feels?"

"Yeah," said Kiba, "And you were so obsessed with Sakura that you wouldn't have noticed her if she came in your face and tried to tell you her feelings." Naruto was feeing terrible. He didn't know that she was treated so badly by him over her whole life. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but a part of him wouldn't let him do that. He wanted to find her and make things right between them. He paid for his meal and started leaving Ichiraku's.

"Have you guys seen Hinata?"

"Not in the past few weeks," said Shino. "She quit her life as a kunoichi because she experienced something tragic. Nobody knows about how she's doing because she locked herself in her room and covered it with an impenetrable genjutsu which makes it impossible to check on her well being."

"Well, I'm going to try to get her out of her room. It's the least that I can do to relieve her of those feelings of longing for me for so long." As Naruto was about to step out of the restaurant, Chouji stopped him.

"Hey, in the event that Hinata doesn't want to be with you, could I ask her out?" Chouji had a little bit of hope within his heart for a possible chance at a relationship with Hinata

"NO!!" The answer came from all three of the guys, but it was surprising for it to come out of Naruto's mouth. He knew he had the Hokage, but he felt like a total jerk and wanted to make it up to Hinata by easing her pain a little bit. Kiba and Shino walked to the exit and stood on both sides of Naruto.

"We know." Shino's monotone voice was nothing but a whisper. "Not only do we know that you're the reason that Hinata has locked herself in her room…"

"But we also know that you and the Hokage are having an affair behind the backs of all the villagers and the ninjas." Kiba's voice was equally as low as his partner's. "Your scent gives you away."

"And my bugs can sense the faint signature of the Hokage around you. We bid you a good day, Uzumaki Naruto." The two left Ichiraku's, leaving an utterly stunned Naruto to wonder how many people actually knew about his relationship with the Hokage. He left the restaurant to set things right with Hinata.


	6. Chapter 5

**3 long years, and 3 computers later, I'm finally back with an update to this story. Please read and review, and tell me if you like/dislike the story, or the fact that it took 3 years for one chapter update lol. Just let me know whatever's on your mind, and please try to enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be pure badass... Never Yaoi material for any story.**

Naruto ran as fast as he could to reach the Hyuuga compound to see if he could talk to Hinata about the recent events that happened. He stopped in front of the gates as he realized exactly how huge it was to get ready to go inside it, instead of passing by it and not paying it any mind.

"Do you need anything?" A guard in front of the compound spoke, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"I need to see Hinata," said Naruto, hoping that the guard would let him inside without a problem. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, her best friend."

"Lying deceivers do not get in here. We know that you're the reason that Hinata-sama's been upset these past few weeks, and we will not allow you to come in here and do her any more harm."

"That's why I'm here. I want to talk to her about it, and apologize for my actions."

"I'm sorry, but you're not getting in here." Naruto could feel his temper rising within, but he knew he needed to keep himself calm. Uppity Hyuuga members weren't worth costing him the chance to apologize to Hinata.

"Will she be able to come out to see-"

"No. She's trapped herself in her room for the past 3 weeks. She has not set foot outside of her room for all that time, so nobody but her uncle Hizashi knows how she has been."

"Alright…" Naruto huffed out before leaving the front of the compound. When he was out of sight, he summoned a few clones and sent them to various parts outside the gates. When they were in position, they all sucked in a deep breath before letting out a loud yell. "HINATA!" The sound traveled all across the compound, making every ninja within instinctively get ready for an attack. Hinata could hear the yelling loud and clear, but didn't want to do anything about answering him. He was the last person she wanted to see, and when he yelled her name again, she ran the blade of her razor across her thighs for another countless time.

"Hinata-sama, you may want to fulfill the idiot's wishes to see you," said Neji on the other side of her door."

"There's no way I'm going out there to see the idiot!" Her voice was more strained, not because the bane of her anger and pain was out there calling for her, but the pleasure caused by the pain of the blade was being interrupted by him. "Tell him to go away and leave me alone!"

"Hinata! I want to talk to you about something!" She cut herself deeper than she intended and cried out in pain, but held a smile upon her face.

_"That felt so good!" _Her euphoric high was returning, and feeling much better than any other time. She continued to cut her thighs until she started feeling the limit of her cutting. She quickly started healing the cuts, ignoring the mental call to cut herself some more, and Naruto's yelling outside.

"Hinata, I know you're in there!" Naruto and his clones were about to jump over the gate, but they were struck by random Hyuuga members, dispelling instantly, while the real Naruto was being struck by Neji.

"Go away," said Neji in a threatening tone. "Hinata doesn't want to see you here."

"I want to talk to her about something. I want to apologize about something that happened a few weeks ago between us."

"What happened between you and her?" Naruto was caught by surprise to hear that question.

"Nothing, really."

"You're lying, idiot. Why else would you come here to make such a huge noise if it were nothing like you say? Only a fool would come around here and make all that noise."

"Maybe it's my personal calling card, to do things big, and loud. But can I please see her? I've got to talk to her."

"And once again, what is it about?" Neji held a smirk on his face and Naruto could tell he was getting nowhere. His anger was starting to be his best friend this day.

"What do I have to do to see her?"

"Tell me exactly what you've done to Hinata to make her this way, and I will let you in, with no problems whatsoever."

"And if I were unable to tell you because of high circumstances and consequences?"

"Then you will enjoy your time out here." When Neji finished speaking, Naruto tried to jump the walls of the compound. He was effortlessly stopped by Neji grabbing his foot and slamming him into the ground. "Give up, Naruto. If you try that again, you'll be labeled a criminal threat by the Hyuuga Royal Family and terminated as such. Got that?" Naruto couldn't do anything but stand there, and nod dumbly. He walked away from the compound with his head down in defeat.

Hinata listened to the ambient bird cries around her window. Naruto's yells had stopped, and that could only mean that he was stopped from his attempts to get her attention. She sighed as her head hit the pillow. He must've gotten word from people within the village that she wasn't around, or hasn't been seen in a long while. She couldn't believe that she was once so head over heels in love with an oblivious idiot like him. She huffed a few times before allowing herself to drift into a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, my loyal fans and readers! First off, I apologize for the near 6 months it took to update this time. I had many problems going on, along with the fact that I caught Writer's Block again, and didn't want to continue on another story until something came up for this story. Trust and believe, that I have worked little by little over these 6 months, pushing through heavy writer's block to bring you this chapter. Please read and review, and give me your feedback. Was it really worth the 6 month wait, or was it garbage? Don't be afraid to let me know anything.**

Chapter 6

Hinata awoke from her nap later that night with a horrible rumbling in her stomach. She wanted to ignore her body's cries for sustenance, but they were deeper than they had ever been. She sighed as she got out of bed and walked to her mini fridge. She opened it and found absolutely nothing inside. She growled a little as her stomach's growls got louder. She checked in all her usual hiding spots, and was shocked to find she had absolutely nothing in any of them. She picked up the phone and tried calling for a servant to bring her some food, but the line had no response. A scream of frustration bellowed out of her as she plopped down on the bed.

"I guess you're out of food, huh?" Neji's voice rang out from outside her door, surpring Hinata out of her frustration. "When you sit in your room all day and night eating yourself to death to drown your sorrows, your source of relief will leave you. What are you to do then?" Hinata growled to herself. Neji was right. She had to leave her room, or risk dying from starvation. She picked up her razor from her bedside table and held it to her inner thigh, ready to cut it and let some blood flow, but she shook her head no and decided not to do it. She set the blade back on her table and walked to the door.

"Neji, can you please get me something to eat?"

"Can you please come out to us?" Neji couldn't help but put a smirk on his face as he leaned his back on the doorpost. "Maybe I don't feel like getting you something to eat. Maybe I don't feel like obeying your orders, Hinata-sama. What will you do then? Will you activate my seal to get what you want, for me to bring you something to stuff your face with? Face it, it's not in your nature to do something so cruel for something so trivial."

"You don't know what I would do," she mumbled

"I heard that loud and clear, so you could stop lying to yourself about me not knowing what you would do. Now, could you please come out here to us, just so we can help you to cope with whatever happened to you?" A loud sigh, followed by a loud growl from Hinata's stomach interrupted the two.

"Alright, I guess it's time I leave here. It's been long enough, and my stomach won't leave me alone. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just promise me that you won't laugh at how I look, ok?"

"Alright, I promise I won't laugh at the new look." He stood back from the door and patiently waited for it to open. He could hear some shuffling around and drawers opening and closing loudly before silence filled the hallway.

"Release!" Within seconds, the genjutsu that was placed over the door was dispelled. The door opened and Hinata stepped out in front of Neji. She could genuinely see the shock in his face as his eyes gazed upon her. "You're looking like you've never seen a woman let herself go."

"You look like you gained a whole other you. What else am I supposed to do? You're about 90 pounds heavier than the last time I saw you."

"It's more like 130..." Hinata mumbled it in a low voice.

"How in the hell do you gain 130 pounds in 3 weeks?"

"I… have no idea… I ate… a lot."

"That makes no sense to gain so much weight in so little time."

"Shut the hell up, I'm hungry!" Neji stepped back, shocked that the princess used language like that. She walked past him and Neji noticed that she was wearing some of her mother's blue and lavender maternity clothes.

"Hinata, 2 quick questions before you try to kill me for food. How in the hell did you get your mother's maternity clothes to fit you when she was less than the size you were, and where are you going in that?"

"I have my ways, and I'm going to get me some bbq. I don't care how I look right now, I'm hungrier than I've ever been." She disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared a second later tired.

"What's going on?"

"Out of practice." Neji started laughing loudly at Hinata's comment. "Shut up! My chakra's out of control right now because of the hunger! And I told you not to laugh at me!"

"You told me not to laugh at your look, which is unbelievably impossible to obtain in the short time it happened in. You didn't tell me not to laugh at the fact that you're not blaming your weight gain for your lack of chakra control."

"Fine, I'll do this the old fashioned way." She started walking down the hallway, hunger leading her onwards to her destination

**At the BBQ Shack minutes later**

"More bbq please!" Chouji held his plate up in the air with a smile on his face. Ryu, the oldest son of the BBQ Shack's owner brought another plate full of barbequed food to Chouji and took the empty plate. He slowed his eating pace and thought of how he would enjoy eating with someone at this time of night, but nobody would want to watch someone inhale their food, and many plates of it after that. He glanced up from his food as the door to the shop opened. He saw a mop of dark blue hair walking in, and only 2 people he knew had that type of hair. He took a good look at the woman, and she was almost unfamiliar to him, but as she turned to find a seat, the softness of her eyes caught his attention. "Hinata?" She turned her head, looking for who called for her. Chouji waved his hand for her to come to his table, and she took a seat with him.

"H-hello, Chouji." Her eyes shifted away from him, a bit embarrassed that someone she knew was in there when she was ready to pig out. "H-how have you been?"

"I've been alright. I've been doing the usual, training, having missions and stuff." Hinata felt a little sick to the stomach with Chouji mentioning taking missions.

"Excuse me," Ryu came to their table and had a pad in his hand. "What would you like Ms. Hyuuga?"

"I'll have anything that Chouji's having tonight." Both Ryu and Chouji's jaws dropped after she said that, and Ryu wrote down her order.

"I'll be back with… your order. Are you sure about that?" Ryu raised an eyebrow towards Hinata.

"I'm absolutely sure of it. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't eat like my friend here."

"Alright. It's your funeral." He chuckled a bit before going into the back. He quickly came back with some plates in his hands. "Chouji, I'm sorry, but we've had to give her some of your food. We'll have more fixed for you in a few minutes."

"It's alright Ryu. You know I'm always patient with food." Ryu nodded and walked off to serve other customers. Hinata started eating her steaks and smiled when they hit the empty spot in her stomach. "How have you been Hinata? And why did you hide away from everyone for the past few weeks?"

"I've been… ok. I don't really want to talk about my exile right now. I'm still hungry."

"Oh, alright." The two of them ate together in silence for the next few minutes, with many plates coming to each of them. Chouji reached his limit just as Hinata had reached hers. "I'm so stuffed!"

"So am I!" Hinata patted her stomach, satisfied from all the food and feeling sleepy at the same time. Chouji spent a small amount of time studying her facial features, giving a little smile at the seemingly flawless… Angel sitting before him. He then saw that her eyes were blinking rapidly, which was a sign that the food was going to win the digestion battle.

"I know that look in your eyes. You're full, and sleepy." She nodded her head, and Chouji took a pill case out of one of his pockets. He took a couple pills out of the case and handed one of them to her. "Take this, and it'll counter the effects of overeating." She reached for it and he gently placed the small white pill into her hand. He put his pill in his mouth and took a swig of water to wash it down. Hinata followed his act and in seconds, she felt the pressure that was on her stomach loosen some.

"I'm not feeling sleepy now. What kind of pill is that?"

"It's a special pill that my family made for occasions like this, or if an enemy decides to try to attack an Akimichi after we eat. My dad prefers me to tell people it's to prevent attacks on us, but we all know it's to keep from sleeping in these restaurants. It's almost impossibly hard to move us after we fall asleep." Hinata couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that, and Chouji laughed a little, knowing how many times someone from his family was called to pick up someone else from a restaurant or two. "Oh, I've been wondering why you haven't been out into the village lately." Immediately after he said that, he slapped himself upside the forehead. He knew that this was the first time that anyone had seen her in a while, and like the big dummy he was, he blurted that question out like it was something you just dive headfirst into. _"Oh no, just act like she's comfortable with talking about locking herself in her room for 3 weeks and not giving a damn about everybody else and how they felt about it."_ He looked up and saw her looking slightly to the side. "You don't have to answer that dumb question!" He waved his hands in front of him, embarrassed and hoping to dismiss the question and keep the air tension free.

"It's a-alright." Hinata's gaze focused to him and she took a deep breath. "I didn't want to be part of a village of lies." She said the word "lies" as if it were the most vile word she could come up with. Her face made a small frown that seemed to be far out of place upon it.

"A village of lies? What do you mean by that?" Chouji knew villages were built upon the stories of older heroes, but for their village to be built upon lies wasn't something that was to be unexpected. After all, they were the tools in a world of secrecy and deception.

"It's not something I'm comfortable discussing in public. There are way too many eyes and ears around us." Hinata's voice was slightly above a hushed whisper, and Chouji nodded, fully understanding their

"Would you care to talk about it at another time and place?" Mentally, he slapped himself across the forehead once again. _"She might not really want to talk about it at all."_ Another thought quickly hit him. _"Maybe this is my way to be able to possibly do something planned with her, instead of a random meeting here."_ She looked up slightly, as in thought, and he swore for a second or two, she really looked cute in that position. _"I never saw Hinata as anything else except for that girl in our class, but she is really great looking."_ Her gaze focused on him and she gave a small smile.

"Sure…" A slight frown graced her face. _"I'm outside now, I may as well stay in the public eye."_ Her frown faded away from her face as fast as it came. "Where and when would you like us to meet again?"

"We could meet… outside of the village tomorrow, around the evening time, if that's alright with you. I've got nothing planned for then, so I think that would be a great time to talk some more."

"Okay, we'll meet then." Ryu came back to the table and presented them with the bill.

"I'll pay for this." He placed some money on the table for their meal and looked at Ryu. "Keep the change. You always treat my family so well every time we come in here." He stood and Hinata followed in standing.

"Thank you…" She bowed her head to Chouji. "For eating with me tonight." She raised her head back to Chouji's level

"If anything, I should be the one thanking you for eating with me. Nobody would want to see me stuffing my face, but I was really hungry, and wasn't caring about appearances." Hinata let out a small laugh.

"I stuffed my face too, so you weren't alone in doing that." They exited the restaurant and for some reason, Chouji felt a little nervous. "W-Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow it is." Chouji nervously bowed and waved to Hinata. "Goodnight Hinata." He walked away from her a bit quickly towards his home.

"Goodnight Chouji!" She called after him and started walking a separate way to her home. _"I guess… Tomorrow marks the start of the 'new' me. I just hope to be ready for the comments of the villagers and my friends."_ She continued the rest of her walk with a silent mind and a full stomach, satisfied that she was able to do something "unladylike," as her father would've mentioned, without care.

**At Anko's apartment, around the same time**

Anko's loud moans and screams rang through her house as Naruto thrusted harder and faster inside her. Naruto kept one of his hands over her mouth because he didn't need her screaming his name out loud and exposing one of his secrets, that he was cheating on the Hokage for a one night stand with Anko. She reached her fifth orgasm as Naruto reached his 4th, and lay on the bed in shock, staring up at Naruto and his glistening body. He removed his hand and lay beside her, spent of his energy.

"Wow. Naru-chan, you live up to your reputation of being the number one ninja." Anko reached a shaking hand to Naruto and gently caressed his face. "You were so great that you have Anko shaking with pleasure all over. You hit many of Anko's spots better than anyone else ever has." She kissed his cheek and he looked at her. "Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Then it is something."

"It's nothing!"

"What's on your mind!"

"Anko, it's nothing! Leave it alone!" He turned away from her, with his back facing her. Anko laid an arm across Naruto's chest.

"There's that word again, 'it.' If 'it' was nothing, you wouldn't say 'it'. Now, what's going on?" Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what it is, but after hearing the guys talk about Hinata today, it made something seem to snap in me. It felt like everything that involved her locking herself in her room is all my fault. And I need to try to correct the wrongs I did with her. After all, she did have a crush on me for some time now, as I just found out."

"What are you planning on doing about it? If you're thinking of trying to get her with you for some of your famous sex, think carefully on this. You have the Hokage for your actual sex, Anko for your bribe sex, and if you go to Hinata, you're going for no sex, and for things to try to fit in the way they're supposed to fit."

"What?" The confusion was clearly written on his face.

"Sex seems to be your answer for everything. Why do you think you're here? Sex was your way of shutting me up about your affair with the Hokage." He turned his body away from her.

"You were the one that told me to come have sex with you or you'd spill it."

"So? Sex was still involved, and you came to me when I clearly could've been playing with you." Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement and Anko slapped the back of his head. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I could feel it in your muscle tension. If you want to set things right with Hinata, you have to do it without anything relating to a sexual act coming up from you. You also may have to completely embarrass yourself so she can forgive you."

"I kinda did that earlier today, and she didn't even answer me. She sent her lapdog Neji out there on me. It didn't end the way I expected it to."

"Well Naru-chan, you're gonna have to figure out something else if you want to beg for her forgiveness. By the way, what did you do to make her go to such lengths?" Naruto turned back to Anko with a grin he couldn't contain.

"Hinata walked in on me and Tsunade-baachan having sex in the office." Anko started laughing loudly when she heard that. "It's not funny!"

"Well, it's your own fault for not locking the door when you wanted to have sex. Of course, with me, you don't have to care about locking doors. I don't care about who comes in on me having hot monkey sex with anyone in this village. If they want some, they can join, or wait their turn. Back to Hinata, you've lost her. There's no point in trying to reach her. You were her world, and you destroyed it all in one moment. Move on to the next one. The Hokage may be wanting you now for all you know."

"But I can at least-"

"Move on, move forward before you get yourself destroyed in the process. Knowing you, you're gonna do something that will hurt you a lot more than you intended."

"Why has everyone been telling me to stay away from Hinata all day today?"

"Because, I think we all feel like you would make this whole thing worse than it really is. Poor girl is locked away in her room because of you, and you're trying to push deeper. Give her some space, and let her decide on when, or if she's gonna confront you about this issue." Naruto sighed and Anko wrapped her arms around his body. "I guess this is a good time to tell you not to be a knucklehead and try to give her a lot of space whenever she comes out of her room. After all, if it were you, you wouldn't want to walk in and see someone you like having sex with someone else." She kissed his chest a few times before letting him go. "Now, dum-dum, you are free to leave Anko. Your punishment for the night is through. Get out, clean up, and run to Tsunade. She must be waiting on you after a long day of paperwork." Naruto nodded dumbly and leaned in to kiss Anko, but she stopped him with one finger to his lips. "Anko does sex only, idiot. Mouth to mouth kisses are not allowed, especially since you belong with another woman."

"Right." Naruto rolled out of the bed onto the floor. He grabbed his clothes from the floor, put them on and quickly left the apartment. Anko rolled onto her back and ran a couple fingers through the slick folds between her thighs before getting into a fingering frenzy.

_"That boy is one hell of a lover, but I have that strong feeling he's gonna screw up. And when he does, Anko is gonna be there to pick up the pieces!"_ She continued to show herself love until a body shaking orgasm hit her and sleep overtook her.


End file.
